My Wife Secret
by Zeppellinee
Summary: Sasuke yang harus mencari cara menghentikan kebiasaan Sakura saat tidur, yaitu menendangnya.  "Hmm... aku udah tau kok!"/"Beneran Sas?"/RNR...!  Chapter 2 apdet!
1. Chapter 1

**Minna-san~ Selamat datang di fic nan gaje milik Rei tercintaaaa~ #muntah satu ember# ckckckc... Rei mau membuat pengakuan dosa dulu TT^TT  
Rei mengerjakan ini di saat minggu UAS! #ketawa bangga# XDD  
Idenya dapat waktu liat cuplikan komik. Tapi beda cerita dengan ini kok. Sebelum banyak 'CIAP CIAP' lagi... MARI KITA KE FIC BERIKUT INI~ XDD**

**

* * *

**

And...

**1**

**2**

**3**

**ACTION!**

**

* * *

**

**My Wife Secret**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto My Lovely Touchan~ #dikepung**

**Sumarry: **

**Sasuke Uchiha suami dari Haruno Sakura harus menerima kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa tidur nyenyaknya tiap hari akan terganggu karena istrinya. Kenapa? Karena, Haruno Sakura yang dikenal cantik feminin ternyata punya kebiasaan buruk! Kakinya tak pernah diam saat tidur!**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Author: UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha**

**WARNING: OOC, AAU, Misstypo**

**Just Twoshoot!**

**Main Character:**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

Haruno Sakura seorang gadis cantik, feminin dan baik. Rambut pinknya benar-benar menggambarkan namanya 'Haru No Sakura'. Yaitu Sakura di musim semi. Mata para lelaki tak pernah lepas darinya. Gadis ini terlalu menawan, dan tidak mudah melepas pandangan darinya. Idola sekolah yang satu ini memang sangat 'WAW!' dan bisa dibilang 'DOUBLE WAW!'. Bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke -yang sangat dingin pada para wanita- tak bisa tak berhenti menatapnya. Oke kuulangi. Seorang UCHIHA SASUKE!

Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pria dengan mata onyx menawan dan rambut raven. Tatapannya tajam tapi membuat wanita menjerit setiap hari. Otaknya yang encer itu juga sering jadi alat untuk kelicikan para Guru yang bersaing dengan Guru di sekolah lain. Tak luput kehebatannya dalam Basket. Sasuke sudah membawa timnya menjadi juara Internasional. Sungguh pria yang sempurna.

Tapi, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mudah menerima seorang perempuan di hidupnya, kecuali Ibunya. Bayangkan seorang Sasuke menyukai perempuan yaitu Haruno Sakura. Apakah kiamat akan dekat? Oke lupakan alasan konyol tadi. Apakah ini bukan hal langka? Bahkan sepertinya semua orang dari seluruh dunia setuju mendaftarkannya di '7 Keajaiban Dunia' dan menyingkirkan Spinx dari daftar itu.

Pertemuan dia dengan Sakura bukanlah pertemuan romantis seperti di istana, atau berjalan bersama saat hujan dengan satu payung. Pertemuan mereka disaat Sasuke sebagai ketua Osis, merangkap panitia MOS. Dan Sakura adalah murid baru yang harus mengikuti acara MOS itu. Saat itu gadis dengan rambut pink itu telat ke sekolah. Dan hasilnya dia dihukum habis-habisan oleh Sasuke. Gadis yang terkesan cengeng ini pun menangis. Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke yang merasa iba, memaafkan Sakura dan menyuruhnya agar tak memberi tahu para guru soal peristiwa itu. Dan lama kelamaan, dia merasa selalu diselubungi semburat merah jika melihat Sakura. Apakah artinya? Yap! Sasuke menyukai Sakura.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sasuke yang tidak tahu cara mendekati wanita, terpaksa meminta bantuan pada sahabatnya, Namikaze Naruto. Tentu dengan persiapan bahwa image seorang Uchiha akan hancur karena hal sepele ini. Tapi demi Sakura semua dilakukan. Dengan muka masam bercampur bingung Sasuke mengatakan segalanya pada Naruto. Dan saat itu juga, si kuning bersumpah akan menabrakkan dirinya ke truk, untuk meyakini dirinya tidak bermimpi. Tentu saja si rambut raven ini memutar bola matanya menatap kelakuan konyol temannya yang histeris.

Dan hari itu dimulai. Sasuke menatap buket bunga Sakura di tangannya. Diremasnya buket itu dan ditatapnya Naruto dengan tatapan tak yakin. Matanya menyiratkan rasa kecemasan. Tapi dengan semangat Naruto menyuruh semua murid untuk keluar dari Kantin kecuali Sakura. Dan di Kantin kosong itu semua terjadi. Sasuke resmi menjadi pacar Sakura.

**~My Wife Secret~**

6 Tahun kemudian...

Entah kenapa Sakura tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ingin rasanya dia meloncat-loncat bahagia. Tapi tak mungkin karena gaun putih panjang yang dipakainya. Ya... Sakura kini resmi menjadi istri Sasuke. Dia akan berjalan ke altar, memakai cincin pernikahan dan BRAVA! Status ini membuatnya merasa terbang ke langit tujuh. Dengan anggun dia berputar-putar di depan cermin sambil tersenyum. Hatinya berbunga-bunga bukan main.

CKLEK

Sakura menoleh melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah menatap sang pelaku dia tersenyum. " Niichan? Nani ga?" tanyanya lembut pada Sasori.

"Hmmm.. hanya melihat imoutoku ini saja. Ternyata dia lebih cantik dari biasanya ya?" sindir Sasori sambil menyeringai.

"Niichaaan!" Sakura memukul bahu Sasori pelan. Sasori meringis pelan lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Tak kusangka imoutoku sudah besar. Akan menikah lagi!" Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Teganya kau mendahului Niichan, Sakura."

"Lamar saja Konan-neechan sekarang!" goda Sakura. Sasori yang mendengarnya langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah. Membuat Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu Sakura menghentikan tawanya, kambali menatap cermin dan sibuk merapikan rambutnya. Tapi tangannya berhenti saat terdengar suara tawa kencang.

"Apa yang lucu Niichan?" tanya Sakura bingung sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasori. Dia hampir saja membuat hipotesis bahwa Niichannya sudah gila.

"Huum... Apakah Sasuke tahu rahasiamu itu?"

"Hah? Rahasia yang mana?" tanya Sakura lagi. Wajahnya tampak kebingungan. Sasori terkekeh lagi lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke arah Sakura. Mendadak Sakura menutup mulutnya dan membulatkan matanya.

"AAAHH! Niichan! Apakah borgolku masih Niichan simpan?" jerit Sakura histeris. Sambil tertawa Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah borgol berwarna pink dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Semoga berguna!" dan laki berwajah baby face itu pergi sambil tersenyum sendiri meninggalkan Sakura yang kini wajahnya memucat.

'Bagaimana ini? Apakah akan terjadi lagi?'

**~My Wife Secret~**

Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mandi, menatap aneh pada Sakura. 'Apakah karena terlalu banyak menyalami orang tadi dia jadi gila?' pikir Sasuke. 'Oke! Itu sangat tidak nyambung!' pikirnya lagi. Pasalnya, dia baru saja selesai mandi dan mendapati Sakura yang sedang sibuk memasang borgol di kakinya. Tampak Sakura yang kesusahan memasangnya. Sambil menghela nafas dia mendekati Sakura.

"Mau kubantu pasangkan?" tawarnya.

"Ya! Tolong ya Sasu- SASUKE-KUN? Kapan kau selesai mandi?" hampir saja Sakura terjerembap dari atas tempat tidur karena kemunculan suaminya itu.

"Baru saja. Dan aku langsung disuguhi pemandangan tak enak."

"Eheheheh..." Sakura hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya sambil menunjukkan tangannya berbentuk 'V' dan menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kau tak bermaksud memasukkan diri ke sel penjara kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ini untuk menghalangiku untuk menen- ah! Ahahah... agar kakiku nyaman saja." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa. Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya lalu beranjak ke arah meja kerjanya. Sedangkan Sakura membaringkan badannya dan tidur dengan lelap. Acara tadi benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan terlelap.

.

**~My Wife Secret~**

Hari demi hari Sasuke lewati. Dia selalu bingung dengan Sakura yang tiap hari entah kenapa memakai borgol pink itu di kakinya saat tidur. Jika ditanyakan, dia akan menjawab alasan yang berbeda-beda tapi tak wajar. Tentu saja Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dibalik alasan-alasannya. Suatu hari, Sasuke diharuskan pulang malam. Karena hampir jenuh, dia membuka Facebook sebentar dan melihat Sasori yang sedang Online. 'Sepertinya aku harus bertanya soal borgol itu.' pikir Sasuke

_**Akasuna_Sasori now is Online**_

_**Uchiha_Sasuke now is Online**_

_**.**_

_**Uchiha_ Sasuke**_

**Sasori...**

_**.**_

_**Akasuna_Sasori**_

**Hey Sasuke! Ada apa menyapa iparmu ini?**

**.**

_**Uchiha_Sasuke**_

**Sebetulnya aku juga tak niat menyapamu..**

**.**

_**Akasuna_Sasori**_

**Lalu? Kenapa kau menyapaku?**

**.**

_**Uchiha_Sasuke**_

**Bisa dibilang aku mau bertanya**

**.**

_**Akasuna_Sasori**_

**Soal?**

_**.**_

_**Uchiha_Sasuke **_

**Sakura...**

_**.**_

_**Akasuna_Sasori**_

**Ada apa dengannya?**

_**.**_

_**Uchiha_Sasuke**_

**Kenapa dia menggunakan borgol di kakinya?**

_**.**_

_**Uchiha_Sasuke**_

**Hei...**

**Hei...**

**Kenapa lama sekali kau menjawab?**

_**.**_

_**Akasuna_Sasori**_

**Maaf Sasuke... barusan aku tertawa dulu! Soal itu sebaiknya kau cari tahu sendiri...**

_**.**_

_**Uchiha_Sasuke**_

**Apa maksudmu?**

_**.**_

_**Your chat message wasn't sent because  
Akasuna is Offline.**_

'AAARRGGHHH! Sasori kurang asem!' inner Sasuke menjerit-jerit. Sedangkan Sasori yang diujung sana hanya tertawa. Sebetulnya dia sengaja mematikan chatnya

Setelah insiden chat konyol itu, Sasuke lebih memilih pulang. Dengan malas, dia membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Sakura yang sudah tertidur. Sambil menguap dia menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur dan menggeliat. Hampir saja dia tertidur tapi, tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil terlintas di otaknya. Dia menarik selimut Sakura.

'Ini saatnya mengetahui kenapa Sakura memakai borgol! Awas kau Sasori! Cepat atau lambat aku akan mengetahuinya!' pikirnya jahil. Dengan pelan dia membuka borgol itu dengan kunci yang ada di atas laci kecil sebelah tempat tidur. Lalu dia merebahkan dirinya dan bersiap memeluk Sakura. Tangannya terjulur untuk memeluk pinggang Sakura.

1 detik...

'Tak ada yang terjadi tuh!' pikir Sasuke.

2 detik...

'Kenapa kamu pake borgol sih Sakura sayang? Gak ada apa-apa tuh! Buat apa ya?'

3 detik..

'Everything gonna be allrig-' dan...

BUAGHHH!

BRRUUUGGGHHH!

AAAAARRGGHHH!

Yak Sasuke! Kau mengetahui kenapa Sakura memakai borgol kan? Sayangnya nasibmu sangat malang ya? Karena rahasianya Sakura bukanlah rahasia sepele... selamat menikmati harimu UCHIHA SASUKE! Karena kebiasaan Sakura tak lain, menendang saat tidur!

**To Be Continued**

**Bagaimana readers? Apa ada yang kurang? Jelek? Kritik diterima di sini! Silahkan mau ripiew? Kritik? Flame? Silahkan! Anonymous Review is open!**

**UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha  
17:53  
2 December 2010 **

**Review plis?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Wife Secret is coming baaaccckkkk! #lambaylambayalamisyunipers#  
Akhirna Rei bisa apdet setelah huks... inetna kacau! #gulingguling# serius! Inetna bikin emosi memuncak dan membuat panas sampai ubun-ubun kepala! #esmosi#  
Ah daripada membacot disini... udahlah ya... mari ke Fic berikut ini!**

**HAPPY READING MINNA-SAANN~**

**My Wife Secret**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Sumarry: "Aku udah tau. Waktu itu kamu udah nendang aku kok!"**

"**Serius Sas?"**

**Warning: Ga suka pair ini? Menghindarlah agar saya dan anda selamat dari 'Pair War'.  
OOC/AAU/GAJE/AU**

**This story is belong to me...**

**UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha (URLU)**

**A SasuSaku Fic**

**Main Character**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haruno Sakura**

**

* * *

**

1

**2**

**3**

**ACTION!**

* * *

Laki-laki berambut raven itu tampak menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja. Saat datang semua orang dapat melihat kantung mata yang besar menempel di wajahnya. Rambutnya acak-acakkan, dan mukanya lusuh. Tentu saja ini membuat semua karyawan menatap pimpinan mereka –yang selalu menegaskan soal penampilan diri- yang satu itu dengan bingung. Aneh bukan? Seorang pimpinan menunjukkan perilaku yang tak sepatutnya dipertunjukkan bagi karyawannya. Apa jadinya jika tiba-tiba semua karyawannya mengikuti gayanya, bahkan lebih parah. Mungkin berpenampilan seperti rocker ke kantor?

Dan akhirnya datanglah si rambut duren. Tentu saja untuk memastikan keadaan temannya. Mata aquamarine itu menatap orang di depannya yang dalam keadaan tak wajar. Naruto berkali-kali melakukan ritual 'menyipitkan mata-merem-melek-menyipit lagi-merem-melek'. Tentu saja untuk memastikan indera penglihatannya masih benar atau tidak. Setelah yakin bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan matanya, dengan ancang-ancang dia menjitak sang sahabat dengan kencangnya.

DUAAKK!

"ARRRGGGHHH! APA-APAAN KAU DOBE?" jika dalam bayangan imajinasi, tampak rambut pantat ayam itu berasap dan, mengeluarkan bakpao tingkat tiga. Perempatan jalan tampak muncul di dahinya. Dengan geram diangkat tangannya dan dibalasnya perlakuan temannya.

DUAAAKKKK!

"UAWADAUUUWW! TEME APA SALAAAAHHKUU?" nyanyi Naruto mendadak. Tampak Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku tadi berusaha membangunkanmu!" Naruto berusaha membela dirinya sendiri.

"Lebih tepatnya memutuskan saraf-saraf otakku Dobe." deathglare Sasuke.

"Ah! Kau terlalu hiperbola." Naruto menggoyangkan tangannya di depan Sasuke, seakan sedang mengusir nyamuk. Dan Sasuke memutar bola matanya lagi.

"Hei! Berhenti memutar bola matamu! Kantung matamu akan membesar kau tahu?" Naruto memelototi Sasuke. "By the way, ada apa denganmu? Bukan seperti Sasuke yang biasanya."

"Hn.. masalah. Sakura."

"Lah? Baru menikah sudah berantem?" ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tidak. Hanya..."

PLOP

Sasuke melotot melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tampak Sasuke dengan chibi version, melayang di depan Sasuke. Dan dapat ditebak, itu inner Sasuke yang muncul tiba-tiba, dan akan membuntutinya sampai kapanpun.

'Sasuke! Kau tidak malu? Membuka aib istrimu hah?' bentak Sasuke chibi version. Yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul. 'Sepertinya ada fatamogana disini!' pikir Sasuke.

'HEH? FATAMORGANA DI GEDUNG KANTOR! Huahahahaha! Tak kusangka seorang Uchiha bisa bodoh juga!' ejek Sasuke versi chibi itu. Dan perempatan muncul di dahi Sasuke.

'Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?' tanya Sasuke geram. Dengan santai Sasuke chibi itu menepuk rambut Sasuke sambil tertawa, 'Hei Uchiha yang bodoh! Kau dan aku sama!' jarinya bergantian menunjuk Sasuke dan dirinya. Lalu dia tertawa sambil menunjuk Naruto yang kebingungan, 'Daripada mengurusiku, kenapa kau tak jawab pertanyaannya? Tapi jangan sampai buka aib istrimu kawan!'

'Uggh.. bahkan kebih baik aku mengurusimu dasar inner bodoh!' pikir Sasuke, dan otomatis Sasuke Chibi itu menampar Sasuke kuat-kuat, walau sebetulnya tak mengakibatkan efek samping apapun. Badannya kecil begitu.

"Hanya..." ucap Sasuke ragu. Dia menggaruk rambutnya, membuatnya makin berantakan lagi.

"Hah?"

"..."

"Hanya?" tanya Naruto yang bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke terdiam.

"Hanya kemarin Sakura menen- uhh.." Sasuke melirik Sasuke CV yang sekarang memelototinya dengan geram. Tampak dia meremas tangannya dan tiba-tiba memunculkan samurai. Oke.. jangan tanya kenapa khayalan Sasuke tinggi.

"Hah?" Naruto bingung.

"Hanya... euh?" Sasuke mulai frustasi. Apalagi kini 'Sasuke CV' itu sudah mulai memukuli kepalanya sambil berteriak, 'Baka! Baka! Baka! CHICKEN BUTT!'

"Hanya.. Ah! Kemarin Aku marah karena Sakura mengejekku Chicken Butt!" teriak Sasuke dengan semangat empat lima. Dan saat itu juga Sasuke chibi version menepuk jidatnya dengan keras sambil berkata, 'Astaga! Bodohnya!'. Dan mungkin karena terlalu keras, dia jadi terpental kebelakang, dan dibalas dengan Sasuke yang berkata 'Rasakan!'

"..."

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Kau tau Sasuke. Jawabanmu sangat tidak nyambung." dengus Naruto. "Dan anehnya. Kau tak pernah marah kalau Sakura mengejekmu 'Chicken Butt' kan?"

"Hn" Sasuke langsung memasang _poker face_ terbaiknya, dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Dengan geram, Naruto membuka pintu mengikuti Sasuke. "HEY TEME!"

Naruto tidak tahu bahwa sebetulnya yang terjadi adalah...

**Flashback...**

_BUAAAGGGHHH!_

_"ARRRGGGHHH!"_

_GUBRAK!_

_"Auuuwww..." Sasuke sibuk mengelus pantatnya yang tadi berinteraksi dengan lantai dingin dibawah. Tampak dia menahan sakit di perutnya juga. Kekuatan Sakura yang seperti monster itu memang tak diragukan. Di Perut Sasuke terdapat seperti bekas merah. Dia meringis pelan saat mengelus perutnya. 'Jadi ini rahasia Sakura?' pikir Sasuke._

_Dengan pelan dia berusaha merangkak ke arah Sakura untuk memasang borgol pink itu. Tapi naas, kaki Sakura mengayun lagi dan,_

_BUAAGGGHHH!_

_GEDUBRAK!_

_"Auuww..." Sasuke mengelus punggungnya yang menghantam lantai lebih dulu. Dan mengelus perutnya yang lagi-lagi kena tendangan monster Sakura._

_"Bagaimana memasangnya?" pikir Sasuke._

_**Plan A – memasang borgol, dari pinggir tempat tidur!**_

_GUBRAAKKK!_

_"Auuww..." plan A ,gagal!_

_**Plan B – menyanyikan lagu, untuk membuat Sakura lebih tenang!**_

_"Lalalalalalala~ Nina bobo.. ayo Sakura. Biarlah aku memasang ini pada-"_

_DUAKKK!_

_GEDUBRAK!_

_"Ugghh..."_

_**Plan C – Pindah ke tempat lain! **_

_Dan malam itu, Sasuke terpaksa pindah ke Sofa ruang keluarga. Dia pun sengaja menyalakan Laptopnya di meja ruang keluarga, agar dikira ketiduran saat bekerja._

_Tapi saat dia baru berbaring sekitar lima menit. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap kaki dari lantai atas._

_"Sasuke! Ayo bangun! Sudah pagi lho! Kau ketiduran disini ya?"_

_"Ugghhhrrr..."_

**Flashback Off**

**~My Wife Secret~**

"Tadaima!" ucap Sasuke saat dia menginjakkan kakinya di teras rumahnya. Matanya melotot melihat keadaan rumahnya yang tak wajar. "Sakura?"

Tampak saat itu rumahnya bagai baru kena angin puting beliung. Sasuke yang tau benar Sakura selalu menjaga kerapian, dibuat bingung dengan hal ini. Dengan tampang sweatdropped, dia menggaruk kepalanya dan menoleh pada Sasuke CV (chibi version) yang sedang melayang di sebelahnya. Dan tampangnya makin sweatdropped melihat Sasuke VC berpenampilan seperti maid, dan membawa kemoceng. Tampak seragam maid berwarna Hitam putih dan kemoceng bulu ayam yang membuat Sasuke sedikit bergidik.

Lalu Sasuke CV itu mendekati Sasuke dan membisikkan kata seperti, 'Ini waktunya kerja bakti kawan!' dengan penuh semangat, bahkan kalau mau dilebih-lebihkan, tampak api berkobar sebagai backgroundnya. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melangkah. Lalu dia merasakan menginjak sesuatu yang keras. Saat melihat kebawah dia melihat topi pink lebar milik Sakura.

'Heh? Sejak kapan topi jadi keras?' pikirnya. Lalu dia meraih topi itu dan mendapatkan sesuatu dibaliknya. "Huh?" tampak dia mengeryitkan dahinya dan memiringkan kepalanya. 'Ini borgol Sakura kan?'

"Uggh! Kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya?" terdengar suara frustasi Sakura. Sasuke yang sedang memegang borgol pink itu, entah kenapa reflek melemparnya keluar dari jendelanya. Dan tepat saat itu seekor kucing yang lewat, pingsan ditempat akibat lemparan-borgol-bertenaga-monster-Sasuke.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun? Okaeri!" sapa Sakura saat melihat Sasuke. Dan saat itu Sasuke mati kutu. Kenapa? Karena posisinya sangatlah tak enak dipandang. Membuat Sakura sweatdropped berat.

Sasuke masih dalam posisi melempar borgol yang sudah raib dari tangannya itu. Kakinya mengangkat satu kebelakang, dan badannya membungkuk kedepan. Tangannya satu ke depan dan satu kebelakang. "Ehem! Sakura ada apa? Kenapa rumah berantakan sekali?" tanya Sasuke bingung sambil kembali dalam posisi semula. Yang elit tentunya!

"Aa.. itu Sasuke. Uh-" Sakura gagap.

"Hn?" tanggap Sasuke bbingung.

"Ano.. eto.. uhh-"

"Hah?"

"Itu.. uh-"

"Ke-na-pa" eja Sasuke jelas. Sedangkan Sasuke CV kini sibuk merapikan barang-barang disekitar, yang tak menghasilkan kerapian sama sekali. Sudah jelas, dia tidak bisa menyentuh barang. Secara dia seperti hantu.

"Borgolku hilang!" ucap Sakura jelas, singkat, padat. Walau hanya berisi dua kata tentu saja ini malapetaka bagi Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke CV berhenti merapikan barang, dan menatap Sakura dan Sasuke secara bergantian dengan tatapan horor. 'Hilang?' pikir Sasuke. Sepertinya Uchiha satu ini belum mengumpulkan semua nyawanya. Oke.. mari kita bantu dia!

Dulu- Sakura suka menendang saat tidur + Cara mengatasinya hanya dengan borgol pinknya + borgolnya ada + Sasuke tidur bersamanya = Tingkat Aman bagi Sasuke!

Sekarang- Sakura suka menendang saat tidur + Cara mengatasi dengan borgol pinknya + borgolnya hilang + Sasuke tidur bersamanya = Xy

Xy = Sasuke akan ditendang setiap hari.

'UAPAAAAAAHHHH?' jerit Sasuke dalam hati. Sedangkan Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah polos dan bingung. Sasuke CV? Dia sibuk tertawa dengan posisi, guling-guling di lantai bersama kemoceng tercintanya. 'KEMANA BORGOL TADI?' jerit Sasuke dalam hati. Dirinya tak tau bahwa borgol itu sudah melayang ke dalam got. Dan terbawa arus air got. Memang tadi sempat kena kucing, hanya kucing itu pingsan dekat got, jadi otomatis borgol itu jatuh ke got.

Hmm... Bad Day for you Saskey~

**~My Wife Secret~**

**Uchiha Sasuke **Uuuhh... Bad Day!  
I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HELP ME! ToT  
**5 Minutes Ago. Like. Comment  
17 peoples like this. 12 Comments**

**Uzumaki Naruto Luph Ramen **Ada apa Teme?  
Seperti bukan Sasuke yang biasanya!  
**4 Minutes Ago. Like. Remove  
5 People Like This**

**Akasuna Sasori** I know! I know!  
Tadi 'Dia' udah cerita! Ohohoho! Rasakan nanti malam Sasuke!  
**4 Minutes Ago. Like. Remove**

**Karin Si Imut **Ada apa sih Saskey-kuun~  
Rindu padaku ya?  
**4 Minutes Ago. Karin Si Imut Like This. Remove**

**Uchiha Itachi Si Keren **Kenapa sih Sasuke?  
Sasori! Lu tau kenapa? Cerita ke gua dong!  
**3 Minutes Ago. Like. Remove**

**Akasuna Sasori** Sori bung! Ini  
rahasia gua ma dedek lo! Top secret!  
**3 Minutes Ago. Like. Remove**

**Uchiha Sasuke** Itachi: Mau tau aja lo!  
Dobe: Hn  
Sasori: Diem lo! Top secret, top secret..  
mau ngegosip lu?  
Karin: ...  
**3 Minutes Ago. Like. Remove**

**Uchiha Itachi Si Keren **Sopan dikit kek!  
ckckckck...  
**2 Minutes Ago. Akasuna Sasori Like this. Remove**

**Karin Si Imut** Aiiih~ Saskey dingin!  
**A Minute ago. Like. Remove**

**Uchiha Sasuke **Itachi: Kek, kek apanya?  
Lu tuh yang pantes masuk panti jompo!  
Dasar Kakek kriput!  
Karin: Baru tau?  
**A Minutes Ago. Akasuna Sasori and Naruto Uzumaki Luph Ramen Like this. Remove**

**Uzumaki Naruto Luph Ramen **Karin: Rasain lu dikacangin  
si Teme! Dasar nenek sihir!  
**45 Minutes Ago. Uchiha Sasuke Like This. Remove  
**

**Uchiha Itachi Si Keren** Sasuke: Saskaay-chaann~ hiks!  
Sasori: Lu mihak siapa sih? Ngelike komen orang  
aja lu kerjanya ya?  
Naruto: T0T kenapa di like Naru?  
**10 Seconds Ago. Like. Remove**

**Akasuna Sasori** Auk dah! Off dulu!  
**10 Seconds Ago. Uchiha Sasuke like this. Remove**

**~My Wife Secret~**

Sasuke menutup laptop hitamnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Tampak matanya menangkap sosok Sakura yang diam mematung di depan kamar mereka. Kalau disimpulkan, Sakura bengong. Dan saat itu juga Sasuke CV berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tampang Sakura, kenapa ditahan? Sebab Sasuke sedang meliriknya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Sakura membuat sang gadis melonjak kaget. "Hoa! Eh, Sasuke-kun? Nani ga?" tanyanya lembut. Sambil menaikkan satu alisnya Sasuke berkata, "Bukannya yang bilang gitu harusnya aku ya?" balasnya."Ada yang mengganggumu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aa.. iya! Sebetulnya, uh.. ano.." kejadian tadi siang terulang lagi. Sakura gagap. Kini tampak Sasuke CV sedang bersiap-siap dengan lakban –dibelakang Sasuke tentunya. Dia tak mau dibogem mentah kan?- untuk membekap mulut Sakura. Dia benci orang yang gagap. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan hawa membunuh yang besar dibelakangnya, saat dia menoleh dengan pelan.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 det-

'UGYYYYYAAAA!' pekik Sasuke CV kaget. Dengan kecepatan tinggi dia melempar lakban itu keluar jendela –yang mengakibatkan kucing yang tadi pingsan itu, kembali pingsan saat baru sadar.- karena kini berdiri Sakura CV (chibi version) yang sibuk meremas-remas tangannya dengan wajah devil yang menakutkan.

'Ampun emaakk!' Sasuke CV sibuk sembah sujud di hadapan Sakura CV. Sedangkan Sakura CV menatap Sasuke CV dengan geram. Bahkan dapat terdengar bunyi 'Kretak' dari tangannya yang diremas. Ckckckck...Daripada melihat 'Duo CV' mending kita liat Sasusaku kan?

Tampak Sakura masih bingung. Dia harus jujur sekarang. Kan mengatakannya gampang. Hanya perlu mengatakan kalimat yang hanya berisikan kata,

"SASUKE SAAT TIDUR AKU MEMAKAI BORGOL KARENA SELALU MENENDANG ORANG YANG TIDUR BERSAMAKU. INTINYA AKU SUKA MENENDANG SAAT TIDUR!" Voila! Belum Rei bilang, Sakura udah ngomong duluan! Ungkapan Sakura tadi tanpa koma, ataupun aba-aba bahkan tarikan nafas. Akibatnya? Dia sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tak terkontrol kini. Sasuke hanya menatapnya sambil menghela nafas dia berkata, "Kalau soal itu sih aku udah tau." jawabnya tenang dan datar.

"Heh? Kok bisa? Tau dari siapa? Niisan ya? Dia memang mulut comberan!" cerocos Sakura. Kini api peperangan tengah berkobar. Dan tentu saja dikobarkan oleh Sakura. Ops.. malah terlalu berkobar sepertinya. Dan sepertinya, Sakura akan siap menghajar Niisannya kapan saja dengan kekuatan monste-

"Gak. Kamu waktu itu udah nendang aku." jawab Sasuke singkat dan berhasil memotong kata-kata narator. Dan Sakura hanya tercekat sambil menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Berusaha mencari kepastian dalam matanya itu. Tapi nihil. Lebih baik bertanya kan?

"Beneran Sas?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Iya." ujar Sasuke singkat.

JEDEEEERRRRRR

'Matilah aku!' pikir Sakura lemas.

**~My Wife Secret~**

**Haru No Sakura** Hiks... My Secret!  
why Kami-sama?  
**Via Blackberry. 10 Minutes Ago. 20 People Like This. 13 Comments. Comment**

**Ino Si Cantik** Sok inggris lo Forehead!  
Kenapa Lu? Padahal baru berbahagia kan?  
**10 Minutes Ago. 5 people like this. Remove**

**Namikaze Naruto** **Luph Ramen** Liat aja status si Teme!  
Statusnya ampir mirip mamen!  
**8 Minutes Ago. Like. Remove**

**Haru No Sakura** Ino: Gimana ya No?  
Gua mau cerita tapi ragu.  
Naruto: Hmm... itu gua udah tau.  
**7 Minutes Ago. Like. Remove**

**Akasuna Sasori **Ciakakakakaka!  
Gimana Imouto? Bisakah kau mengatasinya?  
Hohohoho...  
**5 Minutes Ago. Uchiha Sasuke Like This. Remove**

**Uchiha Sasuke **Hn...  
**5 Minutes Ago. Like. Remove**

**Ino Si Cantik** Ada apa sih forehead?  
Sasori: Kenapa sih?  
Sasuke: komen lu ga mutu banget sih?  
**4 Minutes Ago. Like. Remove**

**Haru No Sakura** Sasori: NIISAN!  
Sasuke: Eheheheh.. Sasuke kau OL di ruang kerja ya?  
perasaan tadi kamu udah keluar. Kenapa balik lagi?  
Ino: Adalah No. Hehehe... :D  
**3 Minutes Ago. Like. Remove**

**Uchiha Sasuke** Hmm.. iya. Tadi  
ada dokumen belum dikirim. Udah nanti soal 'itu' kita  
Pikirin sama-sama caranya. Bentar lagi aku ke kamar ya.  
**2 Minutes Ago. Like. Remove**

**Sai si anggota 'Ne'** soal 'itu'? Ada apa Sasuke?  
Jangan-jangan...  
**2 Minutes Ago. Like. Remove**

**Ino Si Cantik** Jangan-jangan...  
**2 Minutes Ago. Like. Remove**

**Uzumaki Naruto** Gyaaa? Kalian mau..  
Jangan-jangan... Teme! Lu rekam ga?  
**56 Seconds Ago. Sai si anggota 'Ne' and 10 people Like this. Remove**

**Uchiha Itachi** Adikku sudah dewasa..  
Hiks..hiks.. thanks Kami-sama!  
**40 Seconds Naruto and 25 others people Like this. Remove**

**Haru No Sakura** All: MESUM!  
**19 Seconds Ago. Uchiha Sasuke and 9 others people like **

**Uchiha Sasuke **Siap-siap besok Dobe!  
Gua hajar lo! Ga usah bawa kotak P3K!  
**5 Seconds Ago. Haru No Sakura and 5 others people like this. Remove**

**~My Wife Secret~**

Onyx dan emerald itu bertatapan. Tampak sang emerald berpikir keras sambil mengurut pelan keningnya. Tak disangka Sasuke sudah mengetahui semuanya. Sasuke menatap Sakura. Lalu sambil menghela nafas dia berkata, "Nah! Kita harus tau bagaimana cara menghentikan kebiasaanmu itu!"

'Glup' Sakura dapat merasakan ketegangan. Sedangkan Sasuke yang dapat menebak pikiran Sakura ikut tegang. Tapi ditutupi dengan wajah stoic khasnya.

"Baiklah ini semua rencanaku untuk menghentikan kebiasaanmu!" Sasuke berbalik ke arah lemari yang penuh buku, mengambil beberapa buku dengan cekatan. Setelah itu berbalik ke arah Sakura dan menjatuhkan setumpuk buku yang tebalnya minimal lima centi.

BRAAKK!

Dan mata emerald Sakura melotot melihat apa yang dijatuhkan Sasuke. Bertumpuk buku dengan tulisan,

"Cara mengatasi kebiasaan yang tak wajar."

"Kita mulai dari semua buku ini!" ucap Sasuke dengan semangat empat lima. Sakura membulatkan matanya melihat benda didepannya. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke CV menatap buku itu dengan wajah melongo. 'Gila!' pikir mereka berbarengan.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Ciap-ciap time for Author!**

**Olaaa minnaaaa-saann! #lambaylambay# nee... Rei semangat nyelesain fic ini begitu melihat ripiewna yang #glup# sungguh seperti diberkahi! Seakan ada sinar menyinari Rei dan berkata, "Kau pantas mendapat review sebanyak ini!" #hiperbola# hiks... delapan belas menurut Rei udah banyak... ToT kurang dua sih... hmmm... #dikeroyok rame-rame#**

**Mungkin ini Rei kelamaan ga apdet ya? Rei terlalu bahagia karena berhasil memiliki Ta-kun dengan harga murah! ^3^  
nee~ Ta-kun itu tablet kesayangan Rei sekarang. Sampe Rei bungkus pakek kain, takut jatoh atau apalah. #meluk Ta-kun#**

**Akhirnya Sakura tau kalau, Sasuke udah tau rahasianya. Hmmm... Rei tadinya mau ngomong kalau cuman Twoshoot kan? Tapi kayaknya ga bisa deh... kalau ga tiga chapter ya empat chapter.**

**Sebetulnya Rei mau nyelesain fic lain. Dan sungguh Rei juga mau bikin buat OFF. Sayangnya WB datang mencegah Rei ikut OFF. Parahnya udah dua fic Rei ketik yang buat OFF. Tapi ide itu juga dipaksakan banget. Jadi ga yakin ikut atau gak. Syukuuur~ Rei milihnya 'Maybe' saat ditanya di FB. Klo 'Yes' mungkin sekarang Rei udah gegulingan kayak orang gila.**

**Hiks... sekarang juga saat menyedihkan. Rei niatnya mau menominasikan fic untuk IFA. Sayangnya Inetna rusak. Dan ga connect. HOAAAA! Makanya pas tanggal 25 dimana Rei harusnya senang karena natal tiba, malah malem-malem sibuk ngitung detik-detik penutupan nominasi IFA 2010. #apadeh# Hiks..hiks.. hiks... **

**#pundung# oke! Mau balas ke Ripiew Anonym! **

**Made Kun  
Kekekekeke... #ikutan ketawa# kalau bawa dukun sih Rei ga menjamin! #ketawa lagi bareng Sasuke dan Sakura CV#  
Arigato buat ripiewna! Keep RNR? :D**

**Namikaze Sakura  
Iya ya? Udah cantik malah ganas? Ckckckck gimana tuh Sakura? #ngelirik Sakura  
Sakura: kan lu authornya dudul! #siap-siap ngehajar#**

**Mau lemonan? Uhhh... #nyumpel idung pakek tissue#  
Hmmpff! Rei aa au! Aayangin eendiri aa ya! (translet: Rei gag tau! Bayangin sendiri aja ya!) **

**Arigato! Keep RNR? :D**

**Matsumoto Rika  
Arigato Rika-chan!  
Keep RNR? :D**

**Darren Dotta  
Hohoho... seneng liat Sasuke menderita ya? Baca fic Rei yang judulnya satu lagi aja... "Uchiha Sial? Apa kata dunia?" itu lebih mantep! #promosi-digampar#**

**Hoho.. ini udah apdet! Keep RNR? :D**

**Risqinsw  
Makasih... Keep RNR? :D**

**Makasih semua udah ripiew...! #bungkukbungkuk#**

**Dan pengumuman sedikit #ehem# fic yang judulnya "Our Fate" mungkin akan dihapus. Bagi yang nunggu #siapa coba?# maafkan Rei ya. Soalnya kayaknya ga menjamin untuk dilanjutkan. Gommenasai~ Rei udah putus asa sama yang satu itu. Bukan karena ripiewna! Tapi karena itu mystery kayaknya bakal bikin pusing, dan Rei bingung sama fic satu itu. Dan sebagai penebusnya pasti Rei tetep apdet fic lain! Arigato! ^3^**

**pam pam pam pam~ Cuap cuap cuap~  
Lalalala... Dududududu...  
Dudidam didam~  
Maybe I'm a Freaking girl...  
But I'am happy to be Freak...! - motto author yang bakal ditulis di tiap akhir fic~**

**^3^ UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha ^3^**

**Now... Do you wanna ripiew?**


End file.
